<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober Day 25 - Gunplay by sassykenzie1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241639">Kinktober Day 25 - Gunplay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1'>sassykenzie1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gunplay, M/M, but with a bow and arrow instead of guns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream gets caught by George</p><p><s>Bondage | </s>Gunplay<s> | Inflation</s></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober Day 25 - Gunplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream leans against the tree, panting. Had he managed to throw them off? He put a hand over his mouth to muffle his heavy breathing, lest the cat hears it. Where the hell did they even find a cat person?</p><p>He could see a village in the distance and wonders if it was safe enough to rush towards it. He decides “Screw it” and takes off running. He strafes around trees and makes his way towards the village. </p><p>Partway there he hears another set of footsteps join his. “Oh sh--”</p><p>Someone tackles him, sending them slamming against the stone wall of a nearby cave. “Oh, Dream~ I found you.”</p><p>Dream pants again. The one in the glasses found him. “George,” he thinks. “Leave me alone,” he says.</p><p>The man doesn’t give him an answer. Instead, he grabs a bow off of his back and nocks an arrow. He draws the bow full draw and points it at Dream. Dream’s heart starts pounding and he thinks this may be the end. </p><p>George says something over his shoulder, talking to some “Sapnap” and telling him he’s going to mine and that he didn’t find Dream. What the hell?</p><p>“I have an offer Dream,” George says casually like he didn’t have ana arrow pointed right at Dream’s heart.</p><p>“What do you want?” Dream asks cautiously.</p><p>George’s eyes drop down to Dream’s crotch. Dream squirms slightly under the other boy’s eyes. Dream had never noticed that his hunter was kind of attractive. Dream swallows around the lump in his throat.</p><p>George’s eyes flick back up Dream’s face. “Touch yourself,” he commands.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me. Touch yourself and I might not kill you.”</p><p>Dream hesitates. He couldn’t lie; the arrow pointed at him paired with the commanding presence of the attractive man turned him on. But this felt like the boy was tricking him.</p><p>Dream reaches down to undo his belt, keeping his eyes trained on the arrow. He can feel sweat dripping down his neck. He gets his pants open and takes one last deep breath before pulling his half-hard cock out of his pants. He looks away from the other boy, shame filling him.</p><p>He begins to jerk himself until he’s fully hard. He can see the precum beading at his slit and the idea that he’s being watched both excites him and also makes him kinda want to die. He continues to jerk off, unable to stop his hips from jutting forward to chase more pleasure.</p><p>He makes small breathy noises, though he tries to muffle them. He slides his thumb through the precum gathering and uses it to slide his hand easier. He almost forgets George is there until the brunet pushes the arrowhead into his hoodie-covered chest. </p><p>Dream can feel his orgasm approaching. He buries his face into the shoulder of his hoodie as his hips stutter and he cums over his hand. He can see George’s eyes blown wide. “Was that enough?” Dream asks shakily.</p><p>“Yes,” George says and Dream thinks he’s gonna leave. George lets the arrow loose, lodging it in Dream’s arm before he waltzes away, ignoring Dream’s screams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>